En-
by ForgottenUmbrella
Summary: A girl sent from the future to save the past crash lands in a place where it never stops snowing. Shortly after, a passerby prevents her from accidentally committing suicide in her sleep. I guess that's enough to make two people friends, right?


My two characters in SW, who will probably never make it to level cap. This story is roughly 50% headcanon, 40% random nonsense and 10% actual storyline.

10% only because I'll try and follow the Academic storyline as much as possible, but don't hold me to it, even if I've played two Academics and remember the rough storyline. Thus, might contain spoilers. This one only goes up to around level 5 though.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I – Enter<strong>

The young blonde girl crash-landed near Mana Ridge. It was freezing cold since it never stopped snowing there. The small place was far from being a large civilisation and was more akin to a village where Sorceresses and Clerics lived in harmony...

Wait a minute, that is incorrect. Let us try that again.

I shivered due to the chilly weather. If only I had been dispatched in warmer clothes than a blouse and shorts with an overcoat! At least I had gloves, but my legs were so cold that I thought that they were going to fall off any minute. Had I known that the temperature was going to be so low, I would definitely have asked for something more suitable for cold climate.

Moreover, I seemed to have shrunk considerably during the trip. I was a 22-year-old lady back then, but I now seemed to be in the body of a 12-year old girl. Well, at least I kept my mind.

Riding the Apocalypse back in time was certainly a bit nerve-wracking, but sister Jasmine had been preparing me for this ever since I was born. Unfortunately, the ship had crashed in the middle of nowhere and I had no clue where I was. Of course this was Lagendia from the past, but did I at least land near the planned coordinates?

I dragged myself to my feet and was about to head to the nearest civilised area when several Frost Goblins decided to ambush me. They were pesky but weak, and the weapons I had been armed with (yes, sister gave me weapons but not good clothes) were more than enough to handle small fry like them. They spent more time jeering at me than actually attacking. Still, their constant presence was bothersome. By the time I reached the little village, I was so cold that my teeth were chattering and I was about to collapse on my feet.

I managed to make it to the blacksmith's hut, where I lay next to the warm crackling fire. "I'll just be here for a few minutes..." I told myself.

Next thing I knew, someone was holding my arm. "You were about to fall into the fire," the arm-grabber said matter-of-factly. It was a teenage boy no older than 18, with silver hair that covered one aquamarine eye.

"Oh," was all I managed to choke out as a reply. Sister sends me here to save our world and I nearly die on my first day. Some savior I'll make!

"Thanks, I suppose," I said after recovering. Falling asleep next to a fire had not been part of the plan; I had to report to sister Jasmine right away! I gathered up the measly supplies I had been provided with – A small bag, a few coins and a pair of weapons – And dashed off in the direction of the nearest Academic station. It was a small yellow-white machine with a huge eye in the centre, which I assumed sister Jasmine could see out of. I mean, I could see her if I looked through it. How sister Jasmine had managed to get these Berlin Corporation machines here was a mystery, but it seemed like she had gone through extensive planning before sending me here.

Sister Jasmine was glad that I had arrived (somewhat) uninjured and gave me instructions on what to do. I was not supposed to tell people what was going to happen in the future, in case it unnecessarily altered events that would ruin said future.

I headed towards Frost Wind Forest, and found the silver-haired boy heading in the same direction as well. Judging from his attire which was much more suitable for low temperatures, he was a Cleric from the monastery. They served the Goddess Altea and killed monsters with the powers of light that were bestowed upon them.

"Are you going to Frost Wind Forest as well?" I asked as politely as I could, since he probably saw me as a foolish child who nearly committed suicide in her sleep, and I did not want "rude" to be added to the already bad first impression. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard sister Jasmine chiding me. "You're here on a mission, not to make friends!" On the other hand, I knew that I should also try to get as much help as possible.

"Yes, I am, kid," he replied without even looking at me.

"Why don't we go together then? Also, the name's Enlynne."

"Enlique. Just don't slow me down."

"Fine."

Ironically, he was the one who slowed us down as he was unable to run for more than a hundred metres at a time. To be fair, I had been equipped with a miniature helicopter to let me fly short distances, while he was unable to even roll on the floor properly. Although I doubted the helicopter (which I nicknamed Helica) could have taken his weight anyway. I decided not to comment on that.

Our conversation ended as suddenly as it had begun. To fill the growing vortex of silence, we began killing hounds for Merchant Jenny's hound feed. Those things are cannibals, I tell you.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Why can't we just let these people rest in peace?" I complained as we trudged towards Parelina's Resting Place. "Don't answer that."

"Wasn't going to," Enlique replied shortly. He seemed to be a person of few words, but that may have been due to the cold air making breathing difficult.

The goblins, bats and even the troll that had made some poor lady's final resting place their home, posed slightly more threat than those in the snowfields, but they were definitely not forcing us to retreat in any way.

By the third dungeon, I was glad that I had managed to bump into the random stranger who saved me from dying on my way here. His shield made him capable of withstanding more attacks than I could, but his attacks were not as potent since he was attacking with only one hand. The flail that he was wielding had quite an interesting effect on the monsters – Some would stop and stare at the shiny metal before it embedded itself in the foreheads of the pitiful creatures.

According to the records, a traitor had stolen the Vision Orb and the Sage Staff, which would show a hint, courtesy of the Ancients, about preventing world destruction when united. We were about to head off into the snow to find them when the blacksmith called out to us.

"Hey kiddos, could you help me open this box? It contains a family heirloom inside."

I was torn between going, "Open the damn box yourself!", "Don't call me a kid!" and "What do you want, old man?" when Enlique decided what to say for both of us.

"Sure thing, blacksmith."

He took the box and opened the lid. There was a brilliant flash of light...

* * *

><p>Enlique: You just had to make that joke about how slow we move, didn't you.<p>

Enlynne: But it's true~

What kind of characters do we seem like so far? Tell us! (Because the author sucks and can't write personalities properly.)


End file.
